CNPC03
is the 3rd episode of [[Cyber✶Nova Pretty Cure|''Cyber✶Nova Pretty Cure]].'' Summary Ayaka, who had been unable to properly sleep after realizing her mistake, decides to follow Hisako all day that Saturday. Explaining that she wanted to learn how to be more gentle and kind towards others, Hisako allows her to come with her for the day. Tasked by Kirami Academy's dorm mother Ms. Shiromi to help her buy groceries for next week. Confused as to why Hisako was willing to spend her time in helping others, Hisako tells Ayaka that helping others gives you a feeling of fulfillment like no other. As Ms. Shiromi was busy picking out the vegetables, Hisako notices her classmate Minako Aika running down the streets, trying to chase something. Hisako stops her and asks what's wrong but only hears "cat" and "running away." Telling Ms. Shiromi that they will be back, Hisako follows Aika down the street. A confused Ayaka follows as well. The cat, who was running away from Aika, climbed up a tree to hide. Aika tries to ask it to get down but does not respond. Hisako decides to climb up the tree, but fails miserably. This continues for a while until Ayaka borrows an empty barrel from a shopkeeper for Hisako to stand on. Hisako successfully levels with the cat, but the cat ignores her and jumps back down to Aika. Hisako, who was glad that the cat got back, falls down from the barrel as her sudden force causes it to wobble, falling on the ground. The two return to Ms. Shiromi and go back to the dorms. Hisako, who decided to carry most of the bags as Ms. Shiromi was already quite old, gets asked by Ayaka if she's not getting tired carrying heavy bags. Hisako tells her that even if it was heavy, if t was helping Ms. Shiromi, then she'd gladly do it. Ayaka was still confused. She couldn't understand how someone could just be so nice towards others. She takes a walk in the school yard where she notices a bunch of students running and playing. Hisako then suddenly appears, trying to comfort her from her confusion. Liar, who was getting bored of waiting for the Pretty Cure to appear, decides to summon a Waruinetto, stealing the energy of the people who use Vier Corp's devices. Ayaka, who didn't have a device with her that time, is stuck with Hisako. However, the latter was unable to transform as Ayaka was with her. Knowing that she couldn't leave her to transform, Hisako decides to transform in front of her and fights the Waruinetto but is easily overpowered. Ayaka once again asks why go through such great lengths to help others, but Hisako reminds her how she felt when she helped Ms. Shiromi and Aika earlier. Ayaka realizes that it was an irreplaceable feeling that she enjoyed. Wanting to help Hisako this time, Ayaka opens the power inside her and activates a CureGraph. Ayaka transforms into Cure Site, helping Hisako defeat the Waruinetto. Liar, who was telling them that they were both lying about feeling happy when helping others, escapes after the Waruinetto was purified. Balance is restored, and Ayaka realizes why it was easy for Hisako to be nice towards others. Major Events * Ayaka transforms into Cure Site for the first time. * Ms.Shiromi, Minako Aika and Liar make their first appearences. Synopsis ''Ayaka decides to follow Hisako for a day to learn how to be nicer. After a long day, Liar appears and Hisako has to transform into Cure Gamer in front of Ayaka. When Hisako was defeated, Ayaka wanted to help her so she was transformed into Cure Site and the Waruinetto was defeated. Characters Pretty Cure * Ishinomori Hisako / Cure Gamer * Takasu Ayaka / Cure Site Mascots * Cyber * Space * Nova Vier Corporation * Liar * Waruinetto Secondary Characters * Ms. Shiromi * Minako Aika Category:Cyber✶Nova Pretty Cure Episodes Category:Cyber✶Nova Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Saitou Haruma Category:Made Up 'Episodes' Category:User:PrincessAire